mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Ministrife
Terezi with Dave's shirt How could Terezi obtain Dave's shirt? It seems REALLY strange for Dave to give away one of his shirts. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :"There are endless timelines and therefore anything could happen" logic. I think you're reading into it a bit much. He might not have even given one away, maybe she wanted it and he gave her the code. 08:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I interpreted it as "some of the Terezi ghosts are dating some of the Dave ghosts and borrowing their spare shirts". -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Aepokk we know their was some romance at least on Terezi's end (in her own weird way) and Dave so far has been available. I think there is pretty solid ground for my theory but you're right. There are endless possibilities so I may be right or you may be right.The2ndplayer (talk) 23:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :::It kinda sounds like what you were trying to imply is that they dated and that's why he gave his shirt away? Of course they did, that was canonically confirmed. Correct me if I'm misreading what you're saying though. 01:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, pretty much. The main timeline versions of Dave and Terezi canonically dated for a while between A6I1 and whenever he found out about Gamzee. When I saw Ministrife and noticed the Dave shirts, I interpreted it as basically saying "some of the doomed alternate timeline versions of them are dating eachother too". (Like Vriska and doomed!John, or all of those Aradiabots and Equiuses.) -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 03:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I was saying it was an alternate timeline where Dave and Terezi date and Terezi decides to wear Daves shirt. Whether or not that happened in canon only Andrew Hussie knows. The2ndplayer (talk) 05:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think I need to clarify what I was saying here because everything I said above was communicated rather horribly. ::::From the beginning, I was saying everything with the idea in my head that Terezi and Dave dated in this alt timeline, and we all seem to agree on it, I just didn't say it cause I thought the implication of her wearing his shirt was obvious. ::::What I meant in my first comment was that you were reading too much into whether he's the type of person to give away his shirt, even in a relationship, so I chalked it up to "well if he wouldn't in the alpha it's not a huge stretch that he would in an alt timeline, it's just the act of giving away a shirt." ::::In my last comment I was addressing The2ndplayer, not Gordon Ecker, because by your comment "we know their was some romance at least on Terezi's end..." it seemed like you were only just realizing that they maybe dated, which as I said they canonically did, but now I think I was simply misinterpreting you. 08:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Considering I personally dislike the current table, and I have the images of all the sprites (which is currently on the article anyway), should we organize it differently or something? I don't know, I think we could either redo the table or just ditch it entirely, now that we have an image one can look at instead. Ylimegirl (talk) 06:09, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think the sprite gallery conveys the information better, the table isn't really any longer needed in my opinion. 06:42, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I could always organize the sprites by beta and alpha trolls, or by each troll, or individual images, if that's what's wanted, but I personally think that's a bit of image waste. I'll go delete the table right now, and if anyone think the prior would be better, you can either edit my image into multiple parts or ask me to. Ylimegirl (talk) 07:16, March 15, 2014 (UTC)